simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wizard
left|50pxWizard, ou mago ou maga em português, é um personagem herói em The Sims Medieval que pode aprender e lançar feitiços mágicos e estudar novos feitiços como parte de sua ocupação diária. Um Mago/Maga também precisa reunir plantas e ervas para criar poções a fim de cumprir suas responsabilidades profissionais. Magos/Magas residirão na ''Wizard's Tower'' (Torre do Mago), que contém um livro mágico para estudar suas magias, um caldeirão para preparar suas poções, e uma bola de cristal através da qual podem espionar. O Mago/Maga pode ser homem ou mulher e é um aliado do Reino, em oposição à bruxa, que é a vilã de uma missão determinada. Em vez de dormir, Magos/Magas podem meditar, de modo que sua energia seja recarregada. Isto pode ser feito em qualquer lugar, não necessariamente na sua torre. Eles tendem a meditar em lugares aleatórios quando outro herói está selecionado. Inicialmente, é dado o título de Adept (Adepto) ao herói. Ao atingir o nível 5, ganha-se o título de Wizard (Mago). No nível 10, dá-se o título de Feiticeiro para homens e Feiticeira para mulheres . Magia Magias podem ser aprendidas através do alinhamento correto de runas e podem ser lançadas em outros Sims. A maior parte das magias pode ser aprendida depois de ganhar experiência o suficiente, no entanto, existem feitiços que escondem ''easter eggs'' no jogo. No início, um mago só pode memorizar três feitiços. Ao atingir o nível 5, o mago pode memorizar cinco. Um mago de nível 10 pode memorizar dez. O mago pode lançar qualquer feitiço dos seguintes: Responsabilidades Gather Plants or Herbs 5 Times - Gather these just outside the Tower. Don't forget Growth to help with this! Research for 2 Hours - Queue up 2 research at archives actions. Each should be one hour Pay Taxes Based on Hero level. $100 Level 1-4, $250 Level 5-9, and $500 at Level 10. Craft and Deliver Potion or Elixir - This one can be tough if you don't have the ingredients you need. The shop is always an option, but will likely destroy your profit for making the delivery. Cast Spirit Thief - It's not a bad idea to keep this spell memorized just because of how often this comes up Prepare two Spells - You can simply forget two spells, then prepare them all over again. If you know a combination, preparing spells that are already memorized will work as well. It's really easy and nets some XP. Curiosidades *Um mago pode ganhar dinheiro criando poções e vendendo-as. Também é necessário coletar ervas e minerais para fabricar poções, e quando terminar, venda o material restante. *Traços bons para magos são o "Earthy" (Ama o Ar Livre), já que muitas vezes eles necessitarão sair de casa para buscar flores e metais, "Scholarly" (Educado) e "Solitary" (Solitário), uma vez que os Sims não costumam entrar muito na Torre do Mago, deixando-os mais isolados. Fatal traits (traços fatais) que oferecem o mínimo de desvantagens são "Misanthrope" (Misantropo), que não gostam de contato social, e "Uncouth" (Desajeitado). Referências Categoria:The Sims Medieval Categoria:Heróis